Homeless Aibou
by JouShiningStar
Summary: When little Yugi is put into an arranged marriage by his grandfather, and has to leave his home forever. He wishes to leave once a husband is found, but as the marriage words are spoken, his fate is sealed. what will become of poor Yugi?


"Yugi, my grandson, it is time for you to marry." my grandfather said to me one day. "A wife is to be found for you." I knew I was to follow tradition, but I saw nothing in women. The sad, but 100% truth, fact was that I was interested in men. It would be much easier to marry a being I am more familiar with. Although, as my grandpa spoke these words, his eyes were full of regret.

Since I was to be the husband, I could not have the ceremony here, in my own domain, but I would be able to live out the rest of my life here. But I refused to live with someone I could _**never**_learn to love.

So I had to work up the courage to go to my grandfather, and I had to tell him my feelings.

"Grandpa..." I starterd, my face already pink with embarrasment. "Yugi? Is something wrong?" I needed to get this out quick. If thing went how I wanted, I'd never see him again. "I want-wish to be married off as a wife, not with a wife." My voice was so low I could barely hear myself. Instead of the shock I planned on, a warm smile was beamed at me. I could tell I looked confused. "A dowry is to be found then, little Yugi," he spoke with ease. I promised to do all I could, and soon enough, my gandpa found a scribe who wrote of me as a young girl looking for a husband.

I soon sat out with red muslin, enough to make my wedding sari. I began embroidering a border of lotus flowers, which was proper.

Some relatives and friends then began searching for a bridesgroom. I somewhat wanted them to find somebody that wanted me, but I dreaded leaving my lone grandfather. Would someone really want me enough to take me away from him?

After my marriage, there was no coming back. As part of my dowry, I made time to embroider a quilt. On it, I put Gramps trying to play sports, the leaves of the tamarind tree that was set om the middle of our courtyard, and along-side it our cow. sun beating down, and clouds gathering as it was just before a rain. I even put myself drawing water from the well. I stitched in some of the marketplace stalls, vegetable stall with purple eggplants. The barber cutting hair, dentist pulling teeth, and even the man who cleaned ears, and even me and grandpa playing Duel Monsters. Because I was also perfecting my wedding sari, it took me many weeks to stitch.

When I was stitching, I tried to imagine what my husband would look like. I had heard of some girls getting married off to an old man, and I prayed that would not be my fate. When I daydreamed about it, I hoped for a handsome youngman who would treat me with kindness.

I finally heard that at last a husband had been found, I wanted to run away. I didn't see how I would spend the rest of my list with someone I did now know.

Grandpa had a scribe write a letter of acceptance to my bridegroom, and I had finished my wedding sari. We had to give a gift of money to my new family for taking me. To get that, we sold three brass vases and a braa wedding lamp that had been a part of my grandmother's dowry. It was sad, but we had to sell our cow as well. Gramps would no longer have fresh, rich milk. He would have to buy ghee in the marketplace, and it was not fresh. but monet was not all they wanted, for they asked "What jewelry is she to bring?"

I only had two bangles made of glass beads and a plastic toe ring from my deceased mother. The next morning grandpa found the silver earrings his wife had worn on their wedding. Solid silver, and when I wore them it felt like my ears would stretch. Luckily, the family was happy.

Tp help please me, grandpa asked for a picture of my soon-to-be husband, but none were sent. The only thing I knew was that his name was Bakura Ishtar and he was sixteen. "He has a younger brother," Gramps said, "But they treat him as a daughter, so youshould be comfortable there."

The marriage was to be concidered a good one. Bakura's dad was a school teacher. He surely had been taught well. "Do you think they'll mind that I've had no learning?" I wondered aloud.

Gramps gave me a look. "Being a girl, you must know to cook and keep a house, which you can do. And you also embroider well. Why would a wife sit with a book rather than tend to their work?" his voice was rather cross.

Even though it ment I would never see grandpa again, I became quite happy about my wedding. Out there, someone wanted me. And best of all, it was the gender I prefered.

the Ishtar's were very anxious to have the ceremony, and rushed the astrologer in finding and auspicious date for my wedding. The ceremony was to take place at Bakura's home, instead of mine. It was not usual, but it pleased grandfather.

Our time of depature arrived, and as I walked out of the courtyard, I dared to look back. Me and gramps had our meals there, and slept out there on the warm nights. I used to awaken to the sound of a cuckoo in our tamarind tree. I had washed my hair there this morning, and fixed it into a downward position, to look more femine. I couldn't believe I was leaving all thie behind.

With me was my quilt, my earrings, and a photograph of me and grandpa. He and I were smiling widely, and he looked like a young school boy. At first the color of the picture was too bright, but after a year or so, it had faded into a nice realistic color.

Tears began to burn my eyes as the bus pulled out of the station. It would take me to the Ishtar's village, but it would not bring me back. Grandpa had a firm grip on my shoulder, and when I peeked at him I saw tears burning his eyes as well.

was there when our bus stopped. He was a big man, a strong expression and long black hair that left the top of his head bald, and down in the center of the back of his head, pulled into a long black, silky ponytail. I attempted to do my best ceremonial namaskar, touching his feet and saluting him, but he only gave me a quick glance. He turned to grandpa, preforming a quick greeting then asked, "You have brought the dowry, yes?" It now seemed that the Ishtar's wanted my dowry more than me. But of course it would turn to that once they find out Im actually a boy.

A wagon pulled by two scrawny horses took us down a dusty road. The warm breeze of wind rustled the bamboo groves. The crows seemed restless. Grandpa whispered to himself that we should have been met in something better than a wagon, but we soon saw that thier house was not too far off.

The Istar's home was larger than outs, but it seemed to be falling apart. There was a scrawny cow, which was slumped down in the middle of the courtyard. Evil geese greeted us with hissing, but shooed them away, leading us to the dorway, where we met . She was fairly tall, but not as tall as her husband. I bowed down and touched her feet. Unlike , she looked closely at me. I was conscious of my somewhat manly features, and my enormous eyes. And as always, I didn't know what to do with my hands and feet as I met someone new.

"She is quite small for her age..." she seemed to complain. "There is much for her to do here," she added.

"Yugi is devoted to hi-her work," gramps fixed himself. And although there was pride in his voice something was bothering him. there was little welcome from the Ishtar's.

A boy I could have easily taken for a girl then appeard staring at me from a corner. "Ryou," called, "come meet your new sister-in-law."

He was beautiful, with very pale skin, and sad pleading eyes. He had a soft round face, and his thick, unnaturaly white hair hung loosely over his shoulders. His bangs covering part of his face. Bowing shyly to me and then quickly looking away made it seem he knew a secret about me that I did not.

Giving a sharp look was his wife, making him seem slightly embarressed, "There are one or two things to settle before the wedding."

, who I now knew as Ishizu, led me to a room. Once she left I wondered aloud, "When will I see Bakura...?" but I knew it would be tomorrow at the wedding.

Grandpa soon came into the room. "he now has the monet, and soon he shall have you."

"Have you seen Bakura?" I asked egarly.

"No. Rishid says that the boy has a bit of flue, and is resting for tomorrow."

"That is not at all auspicious!" I almost shrieked.

"Is anything here auspicious?" is all he came back with, and I soon began to weep.

I was up so very early to ready myself, not even the pigeons were cooing yet. I drew water from the well to wash my hair, then I oiled it down so I would look like a girl. I dusted my face with golden turmeric powder, and using a pste of sandalwood and vermilion, painted the red tikka mark on my forehead. I outlined my eyes with kohl, and rouged my lips and cheeks. I fastened the yellow woolen bridal thread to my wrist. I put on my choli, petticoat, and put in my silver earrings. Finally, I wrapped my new chili-pepper-red sari around me. Not once had I ever worn so much cloth. As I tucked it in properly at my waist, I found it hard to walk. It kept slipping off my head.

At last I was ready, and gramps came to see me. I though he would be pleased. turning one way, and then the other way, I tried to show off as much of my slendor as I could, but he only began to cry.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as ounded on the door. "You're keeping us waiting!" she demanded.

As we entered, we heard the sound of a sitar and a tabla. I smiled up at my grandpa. I must have some worth if money was beign spent on music. Only, I hadn't realized it was only to impress the Ishtar's friends.

A handful of people gathered in the courtyard, where we kept the priest waiting. A beautiful garland of marigolds was placed around my neck, and I now sat across from my soon-to-be husband. I kept my eyes down because it was proper, but I stole a quick glance at Bakura. I couldn't surpress a small gasp that came out of surprise. The boy sitting across from me seemed to be no older than I was. He was very thin, and quite pale, much like his younger brother. He had beautifully long lashes, but the corners of his mouth drooped.

Still, he was most deffinantly the bridegroom; he had his forehead painted, and he wore a marigold garland, and upon his head was the bridegroom's headdress. The priest pulled our hands together under a small silk cloth. Bakura's hand was gross and sweaty, and I nearly pulled my own away. But his grip was so firm, so firm that one would think he was hanging on for dear life.

I now heard his beautiful voice as he repeated the marriage words. His voice was faint, and he had to cough every few minutes, but the verses touched me: "I am the words, thou the melody; I the seed, thou the bearer; the heaven I, the earth thou." As he spoke, the priest tied together a corner of my sari and a bit of Bakura's shirt. Then, our heads were sprinkled with water.

Now the ceremony was over, and the celebration began. I had no chance to see Bakura. The women, including myself, were on one side of the courtyard and the men on the other. All the guests seemed interested in the food more than anything. There were many welly prepaired foods. Even coconut cake! But as the men finished and it was the women's turn, all the coconut cake was gone. I though it unfair, and that I was being punished for pretending to be a girl.

I could see grandpa talking angrily with Rishid. The Ishtar's gave no invitation for grandfather to stay on, so he came to say goodbye. Just before he left, he slipped a coconut cake into my hand.

When the last guest left it was night. Bakura's mom, now my step-mother took my arm in a harsh manner. "You can sleep in Ryou's room," she said. "Bakura is sick, and will be staying with us so I can care for him." she looked suspiciously down at my earrings. "Give me your earrings. I will keep them safe for you,"

I couldn't trust her. After having lied about my husband, how could I? I shook my head, my hair poofing up into it's boyish nature. I didn't care if they knew now, and if I defied her we would be enemies. Why should I care now?

She shrieked. "What have I done to deserve so disobedient and lying _**son**_-in-law?" Ishizu left the room in quite a huff.

Later, when Ryou left the room, I hunted for a loose brick in the wall. I pried it out, his the earrings, and replaced the brick. I wiped away all the dirt that came out. And now, in this house full of secrets, I had a secret of my own.

When Ryou came back, he took my hands and said, "You are my...brother now," but all the while he was smiling.

For the first time that day I was actually happy. I rather be just a brother rather than a husband. We both lay on our beds, and in seconds Ryou was asleep.

I didn't sleep much, for I was kept awake by my longing to be safe at home, and because of Bakura's coughing. As I lay awake, I began to feel caged like an animal. I honestly didn't know how I was going to spend the rest of my life here.


End file.
